Owen Bennett
|age = 27 |occupation = Soldier |affiliation = Amestris |family = | marital status = Single |goal = Perseverance of Amestris | status = Alive |skill = Combat |weapons = Ignis Series 99 |unique trait = |first = Unknown }} A plucky Second Lieutenant in the Amestrian military, Owen Bennett is full of energy and determination, willing to do whatever it takes to carry out his duty as a soldier of Amestris. Though a devoted soldier, Owen differs from the norm in that he has a notable lack of social skills and is often oblivious to unintentional innuendos he makes during conversation, classifying him as a joke among his peers. Appearance Standing at a relatively average 5' 10" and possessing an adequate physique for a young member of the military, Owen's size is little more than average. His boyish face gives him the impression of being younger than he really is, often leading elders to refer to him simply as "The Boy" much to Owen's displeasure. With his physical appearance alone, Owen isn't likely to even intimidate a child, let alone an enemy combatant. By far Leon's most frequent choice of attire is his Amestrian military uniform. Owen keeps his standard issue fatigues in perfection condition, even taking up sewing in order to maintain the outfit. Despite the fact he has had the same uniform for several years, it looks just as good if not better than it did when it was issued to him. When not wearing his uniform, which is a rather rare occasion, Owen typically dresses in very simple attire, rarely more than a short sleeved shirt of a single color and a cheap pair of pants with a belt. His choice in civilian attire wouldn't cause anyone to take a second look at him. Ironically, Owen's extreme care of his uniform leads some to view him as untested or lazy, as they infer that since his uniform is in mint condition it was either recently issued or hasn't been put through any type of abuse. Owen is usually more than happy to correct people's misconceptions about what the uniform says about him, only to lead people into believing he is at least a little psychotic. Personality One thing that many tend to notice about Owen would be the rather formal and serious way in which he carries himself, or at least tries to. Owen never fails to address his superiors in the proper manner and almost always follows proper educate without fail. Owen does everything in his power to show his peers and superiors that he takes his role as a soldier extremely seriously. Unfortunately for Owen, this serious demeanor is rather unnatural for him, and he has been noted for having occasional childish outbursts when excited or angry. Despite the fact Owen quickly regains his composure, these momentary cracks in his maturity don't go unnoticed by those around him. Furthering people's inability to take Owen serious is his often poor word choice. Though he doesn't do it intentionally, Owen often makes accidental innuendos during conversation, more than often being the only one in the room oblivious to how his sentences sound. This is perhaps the main reason for Owen being seen as quirky by his peers, as he does this so consistently many believe him to be playing the role of a smart-ass, rather than just being ignorant to his questionable choice in words. Despite Owens quirks, no one can deny his determination. Owen trains ritually, following a strict training regimen that is even beyond the discipline of some of his fellow soldiers. Owen is always willing to put the needs of others ahead of his own, as he feels is his sword duty as a "protector of Amestris." It is this determination that has allowed Owen to rise to the rank of Second Lieutenant. Several of his superiors have noted that Owen's loyality and dedication would make him the perfect soldier if not for his relative lack of natural talent and inability to be take seriously. History Owen's upbringing was quite typical of a young boy living in Central. He attended public school and received what would be considered a fairly good education in the well kept and modern schooling facilities within Central City. His family was relatively normal, consisting of Owen, his stay at home mother and his military father. Though several miscarriages prevented Owen from ever having any siblings, he and his parents still lived very happy lives. Unfortunately, that happiness, like so many other things in Owen's life, was cut short. Owen was merely a child, no more than five years of age when his mother feel seriously ill. Despite Owen's father getting the best medical care available thanks to his role in the military, his wife saw no signs of improvement. Owen spent every waking minute at home at his mother's bedside, even falling asleep there several nights in a row. As his mother's health further deteriorated, Owen's father sent him away to stay with his uncle on the other side of Central City, believing he was sparring the boy of watching his mother's slow deterioration. After suffering for an entire year, Owen's mother finally died, a mere thirty five years old. Owen, as young as he was, had difficulty coming to terms with his mother's death and how cruel and unfair it seemed to be. Owen's father didn't seem as phased by his wife's death, insisting that his son return to school as soon as possible. Despite not being in favor of his father's decision, Owen returned to school the day after his mother was buried. Over the course of the years that followed, the relationship between Owen and his father gradually deteriorated. Owen felt his father cared more about his military career than the family he had started. Owen even went as far as to state to his father that his military career was little more than a dead end, as his father had held the rank of Lieutenant Colonel for five years and did seem close to any sort of promotion. Angered by his son's remark, Owen's father stated that his son would never be half as successful as he had been. Their relationship deteriorated to the point of non communication, Owen choosing to live with his uncle even after his father was transferred to South City. As Owen approached the later years of his schooling, he decided he would show his father how much of a failure he was by surpassing him in every way. Owen decided he would join the military and surpass his father's rank. He could think of nothing that would anger his father more than becoming his "failure" son's inferior in both rank and prestige. Though he had planned to join the military as soon as he had finished school, this goal was postponed by the period of reform that occurred after the crisis in central. Though he was forced to put off his enlistment for nearly a year, Owen did eventually join at the age of 18. Sense his enlistment, Owen has risen to the rank of Second Lieutenant relatively quickly, proving himself to be an efficient marksman and notably proficient in close quarters combat. Despite his skills as a soldier, Owen's demeanor and somewhat lackluster social skills have prevented him from advancing from his current military rank. Though no one doubts his commitment to the country of Amestris, many are left to question whether or not he is capable of handling more responsibility than he has already been trusted with. Equipment Ignis Series 99 Owen is never without his trusty sidearm, the standard issue Ignis Series 99 pistol. Though not a unique weapon with over a million having been produced, Owen still caries his weapon as if it were a sacred treasure. Cleanings take place ritually every night, ensuring the weapon is always clean and ready to operate at pike performance. Owen starts most his mornings by taking the pistol off his bedside stand and checking it over. Some mornings Owen even dissembles and resembles the weapon before breakfast. Most people would consider this obsessive cleaning to be overkill, especially since Owen rarely fires more than a single magazine once a week at the range. To Owen, the condition of his handgun is his way of showing his superiors how seriously he takes his role as a soldier, though this coupled with his nicknaming of the pistol "Lady" perhaps gives off the opposite effect. Powers & Abilities Combat Despite the fact few can take Owen seriously as a person, no one is laughing at him when Owen gets into a fight. Even when it came to basic training, Owen took everything extremely seriously. He practiced everything religiously, until blocking a strike or quickly reloading his handgun became second nature to him. His combat ability is the primary reason for his success as a soldier and how he earned the rank of Second Lieutenant. Owen, though usually docile, showcased his combat abilities to his peers when he defeated two fellow soldiers that had been pestering him in hand to hand combat. Though many still question Owen's competence socially, none question his combat prowess. Quotes Trivia *Art by Dedmnwalkn88 Category:Heart of Sin